distrations
by quintin grey
Summary: Bella distracts Rose after she comes back from hunting.


Title: Distractions

Pairing: Rose/Bella

Rating: M

Summary: Bella distracts Rose after she comes back from hunting.

Disclaimer: It's sm's, I don't own anything except the plot.

A/N: Well this is my first lemon for this couple I hope you like it. Review i'd like to know

what you think.

Rose decided to work on a car she bought off an auction. Quickly donning an old t-shirt of Bella's

and overalls, she was drop dead gorgeous (no pun intended). Bella went straight to their bedroom

after a successful hunt only to frown when she didnt find her leggy blonde angel.

She stood still and dropped her shield and let it roam. She smirked as soon as she sensed her sexy

wife working hard on the garage. She quickly flashed down to the garage then leaned against the door

frame and looked on. Seeing Rose working hard under the car her eyes turned black. It was a known

fact seeing Rose work on a car with grease streaks and over-alls turned Bella on like a cat in heat.

Rose being the none wiser continued working, Bella flashed and took the wrench out of Rose's

reach. Rose growled from under the car and pushed her self out, "Emme," the words were cut of from her

lips when she saw Bella with a seductive smile and holding out the wrench, "looking for these,".

Rose's eyes glossed over and smelled both her and Bella's arousal. Bella dropped the wrench and

pounced Rosalie. Meeting half way and hearing a loud boom as their lips crashed together and hands

roamed over each other.

Rose tried to dominate her mate, but her hands were suddenly clasped together and above her head.

Rose pushed Bella against one of the car doors, but the other pushed back now Rose was trapped.

Bella pulled away and cupped her mate's cheek, " I've missed you, let me please you," Bella purred

as she licked and nipped the blonde's neck.

Rose knew when her bunny got this way she had to relent. She nodded and moaned deeply as Bella

started kissing her. The brunette then unclasped her mate's over-alls and let them pool around her

ankles. Hearing Bella purr made Rose gush even more. "Please," was all the blonde could utter.

She felt Bella kissing and licking her way towards her perfect breast. Plucking at the left nipple while

sucking and nibbling the right one drove Rose wilder. Rose grabbed Bella by the back of her neck to

bring her breast closer. Bella smirked against Rose's nipple then ran a hand in front of her knickers.

"Don't fucking tease me," Rose gasped as Bella continued kissing her way south. When she reached

her destination she took a deep breath and took in Rose's scent. She kissed outside her wife's knickers

then made eye contact.

Rose gasped and smiled as she saw lust, love and utter devotion from her bunny. Bella then ripped

the knickers then slowly ran her tongue from Rose's hole to her clit then flicked the throbbing nub.

Rose moaned loudly as she thrust her hips towards Bella's mouth.

Bella kissed along Rose's inner thigh then placed one leg on her shoulder. Bella thrust her tongue

inside Rose and rotated her tongue within the blonde's wet pussy. The blonde's eyes rolled into the

back of her head. The brunette proceeded to thrusts her tongue in and out then licked slowly toward

the blonde's clit. Bella blew air towards her cunt driving Rose insane.

Bella sucked and hummed at Rose's clit as she thrust two fingers. Rose's gasped and came in rapid

succession catching her off guard. It pleased Bella that her sexy vixen came so powerfully, but she was

only getting started. She opened the car door, bent Rose over then unzipped her pants and grabbed

the phallus she hid before hunting.

Rose gasped fully aroused again as she felt Bella kiss up her spine while running the head of the

cock along her soaping snatch. Rose moved back and growled as a warning, Bella then held her by the

hips and thrusted like Jane was hot on their trail.

Rose grunted and moved backwards to meet Bella's thrusts. Bella's right hand moved to massage the

blonde's breasts making her feel like she was on fire. Bella increased her thrusts as she moved her

hand to pinch the vixen's clit then bit her neck.

Rose screamed like a banshee as she came for the umpteen time. Bella kept thrusting and rubbing

her wife's clit as she came down from her high. The brunette easied out of her and held her close

kissing her neck where she had bitten her."I love you angel," Bella whispered. "I love you very much bunny," Rose replied then pulled them

straight. "hurry before Emmett catches us," Rose warns. Bella just laughed and let her angel pull her.

A/N: I hope that met your expectation for a lemon (=^.^=)


End file.
